Next to you
by MelWolf92
Summary: After 5 years away from her dad and little brother, Bella finally returns to her home town La Push, what will happen when she meets Jacob and his friends? Will her little brother get jealous now she's back and centre of attention? Sam/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_After 5 years away from her dad and little brother, Bella finally returns to her home town La Push, what will happen when she meets Jacob and his friends? Will her little brother get jealous now she's back and centre of attention? Sam/Bella._

_Just to some things up, Bella, Jake, Embry, Kim, Leah and Quill are 17. Sam is 18 as is Paul and Jared. Collin, Seth, Bradley and Bella's little brother Mitchell are 15._

**I do not own most of these characters they belong to SM.**

**NEXT TO YOU: **Chapter one.

BPOV

"Bella, Me and Phil love you so much sweetie, I hope you don't feel like we are sending you away because we aren't baby, we will make sure we visit soon, tell Charlie I will call him in the next few days and tell Mitch we love him" My mum Rene half shouts while crying.

"Mum don't worry i love you both too, but people are starting to stare" is my reply, i'm not all that upset to be leaving her because i know Phil will look after her. "BYE PHILL, LOVE YOU!" I all but shout as I start boarding my plane.

The reason I'm getting on a plane, is well after 5 years away from my home town La Push and my 3 boys i get to go home, to live with Charlie my dad and Mitch short for Mitchell my little brother. And i get to see my best friend Jacob who i have known from birth, we are practically brother and sister.

"BELLA" is all i hear as i walk out the airport. I can guess straight away that it's my dad shouting.

"hey daddy"

"Hey baby girl, you look so beautiful baby!" he says with a proud smile, god i missed him so much.

"Thank you! You not too bad yourself old man" he just laughs at my comment.

"come on kiddo its time to go home, i have a surprise for ya" smug twat knows i don't like surprise but i just go along with it to keep him happy.

"awwwww thanks daddy, i can't wait!" i didn't think my smile could get any bigger, but when i see the house that i grow up in for 12 years it does. I'm home, finally.

**So what do ya think? Its my first story so i don't know if i'm doing all this right,, plz read and review as any kind of feed back would be great :D thanks people.. ****more chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT TO YOU:** Chapter two.

JPOV:

OH MY GOD! Bella my best friend is coming home today, i'm so excited to see her, i haven't seen her in like 5 years. I've known for a few weeks that she was coming home. The guys have been driven insane as she's all i have been talking about even in my wolf form she's all i think about. I wonder how she will react when she finds aout me and the boys are werewolves or shape shifters if you wish.

Even her dad Charlie once phased, into one of us as does Mitchell Bella's little brother, which means Bella may also phase, i hope she does. You see when there are vampires or "cold ones" in the area some of us turn in to horse size wolfs, only people with this gene can be a shape shifter, so not everyone has to go what we go through, even though people outside the pack think we are drug dealers and alcoholics but in reality we are their protectors.

So far there are 11 of us in the pack including me. Sam who is our alpha, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quill, Seth, Collin, Mitch, Bradley and Leah who is also my imprint, my soul mate and my life. There are also 4 other imprints Kim is Jared's, Claire is Quill's, Emily is Paul's and Ash is Embry's imprint. So we have one very large happy family. I am rightful alpha to the pack, but i never want to take that position, Sam makes a better leader than i ever could be.

" Jacob...Jake...JAKE!" Quill shouts as i am pulled out of my thoughts.

"yes Quill" I smile.

"everything is ready Jake, she should be here in around 10 min's, all of us can't wait to meet her." He replies.

For the last few hours me, the pack, Mitch, the imprints, and the elders have turned Charlie's house and garden in to a mini party/bbq.

"she's gunna love it. As she will love you guy's too" the girl's all awwww'd, they can't wait to have another girl to shop with.

I take a quick look around to see that everything is perfect, and i smile as it is really perfect, i hope she loves it.

Embry peaks a look out the window, "QUICK HIDE SHE'S HERE!" everyone scrambles around looking for somewhere to hide, am glad she doesn't have werewolf hearing, cause if she did she would hear all the quiet giggles and shuffling.

The door opens...

"SUPRISE!"

**HOPE YOU GUY'S LIKE THIS... BELLA POV, SAM POV AND MITCHELL POV TO COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I MIGHT MAKE LONGER AS TH FIRST 2 ARE SHORT.. :) I DO NO OWN ANY CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO SM. APART FROM MITCHELL AND ASH THEY ARE MY CHARACTERS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT TO YOU: **Chapter three.

BPOV

"SUPRISE"

Omg, they all prepared a welcome home party for me. "...erm...erm... i don;t know what to say, i'm speechless"

"a thank you would be alright" Jake says. Wait. Jacob wow he is so different. He's tall around 6ft 4, short black hair. His face is well defined with brown eyes and russet coloured skin, as i look down i see that he's not wearing a top. And wow he has a 8 pack. He's filled out alot, so so many muscle's.

"dang Jakey is that you?"

"yeah baby b it's me"

"thank you so much, i love it, it's great"

"don't just thank me, thank everyone else they all helped"

"did they?" there were a course of yeps, yeahs, and someone shouted hell yeah.

"awww thanks guys, Jake arnt u gunna introduce me or are we just gunna stand here?"

He laughs "guys this is Bella" a round of hello's and hi's

Jake stared at the guys as if to silently say something to them. The first boy stepped forward, he was much like Jake just not as bulky, he also wasn't wearing a t shirt. "hi, i'm Jared and this beauty next to me is my girl friend Kim. "hiiiii Bella it's nice t meet you" she squeaks almost, i can tell we are going to be friends.

"hi Jared, Kim it's nice to meet you both" i say while shaking Jared's hand and giving Kim a quick hug.

"hi i'm leah, jakes girlfriend, im glad you hear, jake's never shut up about you ever since he knew you were coming"

"so nice to meet you leah" she was really beautiful, she's tall not as tall as jake about 6ft 2. She has curves in all the right places. I can tell we are going to get along great!

The other guys introduced themselves, there was embry and quill who are the same age as me and jake. There was also paul, a tall and very handsome man but he seemed too cocky for me liking. And then there was Collin, Bradley and seth the youngest of the group. They were all little cutie pies! I even met paul and embrys girlfriends too, they seem really nice.

Last standing there was a boy about 6ft5 tall, dark black hair which was short but not too short. He has a well defined face and brown eyes that stand out against his russet skin, as i study his body i notice he has a 8 pack and muscles i never knew there could be. And he has the oh so yummy V that disappears down his shorts, hmmmmn he looks so yummy i just want to lick chocolate off him.

"hi i'm Sam" my god says. "huh oh erm hi Sam" i look up and look into his eyes. All i see in his eyes is love, devotion, lush and care. All i can think about is this god standing in front of me, i can even see our future together. My whole life is going to be about him now, i will do anything to make him happy. For a moment i thought i herd a growl or something but i just ignore it and keep staring at my god.

"bella?" i look away from my god to see who has distracted me from him, and find its my little brother Mitchell. "hi mitch, how are you?" i ask with as much politeness as i can. You see me and mitch never really got on, we were always fighting or play nasty pranks on each other. Thats why he stayed with Charlie and i left with my mother.

"i'm ok, you?" he ask's with sadness in his eye's, i don't know why he would be sad, maybe it's because i'm hear. Oh well i suppose he will have to learn to used to me being around.

"i'm good thanks, i'm going to go and mingle with everyone i will talk to you later ok" he nods and i walk away.

I talk to everyone that's here, all of jake's friends are really nice, me and the girls have already made plan's to go shopping next weekend. I have learnt loads about them, embry,leah, quill, kim, and ash are all in the same year as me and jake in school, all the girls work part time at leah's mom's diner where as paul and sam work with my dad every other weekend and some nights during the week as police men, just thinking about sam in uniform make's me want him even more.

I look around and see that everyone is happy, either talking or stuffing their faces with food. I have also noticed that the boys and leah seem to eat loads and i mean loads, it's like they are eating for 3. There skin is also hot to touch. Like they have a fever or something, i will have to ask them about it later.

SPOV

I imprinted, i can't believe i actually imprinted! But i imprinted on Jake's Bella. I growl at that thought she's not his, she's mine. My Bella. She's perfect in every way, dark brown hair that goes with her brown eyes and her russet skin. She has curves in all the right places. All i want to do is hold her and tell her how much i love her, but she might think thats strange as we have only just met.

I can't wait to tell her about us wolves as i don't want to keep anything from her, ever! I know Jake wants to tell her too, in fact everyone does except Mitchell, i don't know why though.

I look around for my Bella, and find her talking to the girls, if i listen hard enough i can hear them talking about shopping, typical girls!

I need to talk to jake, and tell him that i imprinted on bella though i have a feeling he already knows.

I find him beside the food table. "Jake?" "yes Sam?" he replies calmly " i need to talk to you Jacob"

"i know Sam, i know you imprinted on her, i saw when it happened and i know it can't be helped." He's way to calm about this, i though he would of tried to rip my head off or something.

"your not mad?"

He laughs "no i'm not mad sam, infact i'm happy it was you that imprinted on bella, i know you will look after her. But maybe she should talk to Mitchell about this." "yeah i think i will"

I look for him but with no success i don't know where he is or where he could be so i ask Jared.

"Jared, have you seen Mitchell anywhere?"

"he's in his room, may i ask why?"

"i imprinted on bella"

"wow congrats man, i'm dead happy for you"

"thanks bro, you call tell the other's if you wish, just tell them not to tell Charlie until i have spoken to him"

"no probz bro"

I start walking up the stairs headed to Mitch's room when i bump into my Bella luckily she doesn't fall over. "oh I'm sorry Bella, are you ok?" "yeah sam i'm ok thanks, so are u enjoying the party?" god i love her smile. " yes i am, im just going to talk to your brother, you?"

"yeah am having a really good time thank you, i'll talk to you later sam"

"yes ok bella"

Oh god how i love her!

I climb the rest of the stairs and wait for a few minutes trying to think of what i will say.

MPOV

Here i am sitting in my room sulking like a baby as some would say, well i sort of am. It's all because of my big sister Bella, ever since she announced she was coming back, it's all everyone can talk about, and now she's here i have to see her every day and put up with her.

The truth is i hate Bella i always have, even when we were kids i hated her, we were always fighting and arguing thats why when our parents divorced i stay here with my dad, and it was good i love it just being me and him. Then i phased and became apart of the pack and loved it, i felt special.

But know bella's back and everything will change, she's already friends with the pack and their imprints. I hate that. I really do because i don't want to share my friends with her or my life. She can have jake though, me and him have never seen eye to eye anyway.

I'm took out my thoughts by a knock on my door, oh god i hope it's not bella please don't let it be bella.

"come in" i shout a little too aggressively. "oh it's you sam, what do you want?" i ask trying no to be mean.

"erm i have something to tell you...i erm...erm.i..well"

"spit it out sam, you did what?"

"i imprinted on Bella, Mitchell" He What! He imprinted on Bella. Bella. How could he, now she will be apart of the pack and i will have to put up with all of this. What next? I bet she turn's into one of us... god i hope she doesn't. That would make my life even worse having to share a mind with her... argh i will beg god and ask him not to let her phase. She can't phase. She will take everyone away from me.

I won't let her spoil my life or my plans. She will not take anyone away from me. They are MY friends not her's!

" i don't care sam, good luck with her"

"ok, arnt you going to come back down, you know it's your sister's party after all, you should be happy she's here instead of hiding in your room"

"erm yeah i will come down soon" sam leaves thank god, i don't want him of all people to know i hate bella.

I'm so angry. i walk into my bath room and grab my knife and cut my arm 3 times, it doesn't hurt am used to it i guess. Thats how much i hate bella right now, she is making me cut myself.

I wait until my wounds have healed be for going back down stairs, and rejoining the party.

I over hear Sam telling my dad that he imprinted on Bella, dad seems surprisingly happy that sam imprinted on her, great thats all i need! Bella is walking towards me.

"Mitchell?" she asks all nicely, i just nod.

"i know we never got along when we were kids, but that was then and i want to start a fresh start with you... what do you say?" i can't believe she said that, it makes me feel slightly guilty. But i put the guilty thought into the back of my mind.

"sure i can do that" i can't but i will make her and everyone think that i like her. I will just stay distant from her and not argue and look happy so everyone thinks we are getting along. Yes thats it i will just play along.

She hugs me, why would she do that. I hug her back as i am just playing along. I will wait and see as to what happens. I will have to keep my thoughts to myself in wolf for because if sam ever found out about my thoughts about bella, i bet he would kill me.

i go and join in a convocation with Seth and Bradley, two of my best friends. They are talking about bella saying how great she is. I just nod along hoping this day will end soon.

**There we have it... hope you guy's like this. Please feel free to review, all review's are welcome.**

**I'm not also sure whether or not i should make Mitchell do something evil or naughty ( even though if he does it wont be until later chapters). Any suggestions? Please feel free to tell me if you do. Thank's guys! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT TO YOU: **Chapter four

BPOV

The party was great, i talked to everyone there, and laughed along to stories the guys told about each other. Because i got on with everyone of Jake's friends he invited me to their camping trip on the cliffs tomorrow night. I can't wait. Sam told me they always have a big bonfire and they sit around eating, talking and laughing along, he also told me that since i was knew they guy's were going to ask me a lot and i mean a lot of question so they can know me a bit better. He also said that since it's meant to be sunny tomorrow that we would be sleeping under the stars so i have to dress warm just in case it gets cold.

The party has made me very tired so after everyone left, all giving me hugs, i made my way up stairs to sleep.

That night i dreamt of wolves, like really big wolves. They were all different colours but my dream seemed to concentrate of a black wolf which was bigger than the rest of them and a smaller black wolf with a white sock. It was quite strange really. The two wolves seemed to look at each other as if they were madly in love.

I woke up with a smile on my face, tonight i get to spend with my new best friends and Sam of course. Today everyone is at school, as it's a Friday and Charlie is at work. So i have the house to myself.

I decide to unpack all of my belongings and have a quick shower. Then quickly clean the house to past time, then head down to the shop and buy some ingredients so i can make some pies, cookies and cake for camping tonight. I'm meeting Jake at his house at 4:30 so i have plenty of time and i don't need to rush.

I take Charlie's old truck down to a shop in La Push, i pick out all the ingredients i will need for the pies, cookies and cakes and a few extra things like marshmallows and crisps.

As i arrive home i notice that there is a black ford ranger thunder pickup truck outside my house, once i park my old truck up i notice that Sam is leaning against the truck with a smug look on his face.

"hey Bella" he say's looking all cute. "Hi Sam, what are you doing here? I thought you were in school?"

"oh yeah i was but i have a free afternoon, so i thought i would come and keep you company? But if you're busy i can leave"

"erm no don't leave, i could use your help actually, i'm making cakes. Cookies and pies for tonight"

"Bella you don't have to do that you know?"

"i know, but i want to, it gives me an excuse to cook anyway" i say while walking to the door, with Sam trailing behind me.

"what would you like me to do Bella?" "erm do you know how to make cakes?" "yeah" he says with that lovely smile on his face.

"well you can start by making 3 chocolate cakes"

Sam starts making the cakes while i start making the pies. We laugh and joke around and have a lot of fun, sam tells me about his life, that he lives alone with his mom in a small cottage near the woods, he has never known his dad as he died when his mom was pregnant with him. He is really close to her and he tells her everything. He also tells me that him and the guys all hang around at his, Jakes and even my house. So it seems that i'm going to be seeing alot of them in the near future. Not that i mind at all.

We even talk about all the ex girlfriends and boyfriends we have had, and that i never seen myself with any of them in the future. He agreed that he never saw his future with any of his exes.

"so describe you perfect man Bella" he asks

"well" i start. "he has to be taller than me, have black hair and brown eyes. Have a very nice body, he has to be sweat and romantic. He has to care about me and not be clingy, and know that i can look after myself and not think i am something that can easily break." Sam smile's when it tell him this.

"i can be that guy Bella, you know you basically just described me" he says with what seems to be a very large smile.

"is that you asking me out Sam" my heart skips a beat when his smile grows.

"yeah i guess... yes i am.. so Bella? Will you go on a date with me?" awww he looks nerves.

"yes. Yes i will go on a date with you.. but on one condition"

"What's that?" "It can't be in a restaurant though" "whys that?"

"i just want to see how romantic you can be Sam"

"ok i can do that"

"good, know come on we need to finish cooking its almost 3pm"

We continue cooking with small talk until 4 when Sam leaves as he has to go and get his stuff ready for tonight. I get my stuff ready while sending Jake a quick text asking him to come over and helping me with all the food. He agrees and says that he would be over in 10 minutes. By that time Mitchell comes home. "Hey Mitch you coming tonight?" i ask with a smile. He replies that he is but won't be there until 6pm and then leaves. I thought that we had put the past behind just and that we would start getting on a lot better. But progress is slow so far. I'm sure if i can get him to open up about his feelings we could get on better. I guess i will have to try harder to get to know him.

I hear Jake walk into the house shouting for me, i grab my bag and camera and run down the stairs to where jake is waiting. "awww Bells you made us food" "yeah i noticed yesterday that you guys eat alot, so i decided to make some food for you"

"here sam was here too?" he ask's but its more like a question

"erm yeah he helped me make the food" i reply a little bit too quickly.

"oh...is that all you two did?" "Nope we talked a lot and Sam asked me out on a date" i say happily, Jake looks happy about that too for some reason.

"cool, Sam's a really nice guy Bella, he will treat you good" i just smile.

"now come on Jake before we are late"

JPOV

We make are way to the cliffs where the others will be, i'm glad Sam imprinted on Bella and has asked her out already, now we defiantly get to tell her that we are wolves. Charlie said we should tell her next Saturday at a bonfire on the beach. Which Sam agreed too, i knew he was going to hers at lunch time, poor bloke was full of nerves, thinking Bella wouldn't agree to go out with him.

As we get closer to the cliffs we can see that everyone is already here apart from Mitchell and Embry as they are on patrol till 6. As soon as we get there i walk straight up to my soul mate Leah and give her a kiss and tell her i love her. To which she says she loves me too.

Sam has started the bonfire while Bella hands food out to everyone, tonight is going to be great, we have loads planned for Bella. The guys are all going to ask her 3 questions each. Then Collin wants to play spin the bottle, i think it's only because he wants to kiss her so does Seth and Bradley. I don't think Sam will be happy about that, but he will have to put up with it.

We all settle down around the fire, the girls are talking about girly stuff, i think Bella has told them about her date with Sam. All the guys are stuffing their faces with Bella's pie quietly chatting amongst their selves.

We look like one big happy family, that's how it should be.

**What do you guys think? The next chapter will be all about the camping trip. All reviews welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEXT TO YOU: **Chapter five

SPOV

I was in the middle of a conversation with Bella, she was telling me about her life with her mom. They lived in New York with her stepdad Phil who is a professional footballer (or soccer player) and play's for the New York Red Bulls. She gets on really well with him.

Anyway we were interrupted by Seth shouting that it was time to ask Bella questions.

"Ok i will start" Seth says with a slight evil grin on his face. "Bella...do you wear sexy underwear?" Bella blushes and the guys all laugh. "Seth, what kind if question is that?"

"A sexy one" he replies with a goofy grin. "Just answer Bella" Bradley shouts.

"Ok OK yes i wear sexy underwear, you happy now?" Seth just nods his head.

"My turn" Kim shouts a little too loud. "How many boyfriends you had?" "5" i growl at the thought that others have touched my Bella. Jake glares at me as if to say shut up, so i calm myself down.

They ask her questions for another 30 minutes or so. About 15 minutes ago Mitchell and Embry returned from patrol with a dozen pizza's witch the pack finished off very quickly. Jake put on some music, so everyone was either dancing or talking.

When one of my favourite songs came on, i decided to ask Bella to dance with. She was sitting on the edge of our camp site watching Jake and Leah dance. "Bella Would you like to dance with me?" "I would love to Sam" she replied, i think my heart just skipped a beat. I smile and take her hand to help her up.

_You've got that smile__  
><em>_That only heaven can make__  
><em>_I pray to God every day__  
><em>_That you keep that smile_

She puts her right hand into my left, her left arm goes around my neck and my right arm goes around her waist. We start to sway to the music.__

_You are my dream__  
><em>_There's not a thing I won't do__  
><em>_I'll give my life up for you__  
><em>_'Cause you are my dream___

_And baby everything that I have is yours__  
><em>_You will never go cold or hungry__  
><em>_I'll be there when you're insecure__  
><em>_Let you know that you're always lovely, girl__  
><em>_'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now_

"wow the big muscular Sam Uley knows how to dance how romantic" she say's i just laugh and reply "i can do many things, i told you i was romantic"__

_One day when the sky is fallin'__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you__  
><em>_Nothing will ever come between us__  
><em>_'Cause i'll be standing right next to you, right next to you___

_If you had my child__  
><em>_You would make my life complete__  
><em>_Just to have your eyes on a little me__  
><em>_That'd be mine forever_

My eyes lock with hers.__

_And baby everything that I have is yours__  
><em>_You will never go cold or hungry__  
><em>_I'll be there when you're insecure__  
><em>_Let you know that you're always lovely, girl__  
><em>_'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now_

I don't care for anything else right now apart from Bella

_One day when the sky is fallin'__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you__  
><em>_Nothing will ever come between us__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

I pull Bella closer to me, both her arms go round my neck. My hands go round her waist.__

_We're made for one another__  
><em>_Me and you__  
><em>_And i have no fear__  
><em>_I know we'll make it through_

I tilt my head slightly to the right, she does the same and closes her eyes, i move in to kiss her. I close my eyes.__

_One day when the sky is fallin'__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you_

My lips touch hers, and move in sync with hers. She deepens the kiss.__

_One day when the sky is fallin'__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you__  
><em>_Nothing will ever come between us__  
><em>_I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you_

Are tongues dance with each other. There is no battle for dominance here. The kiss is sweet filled with love and devotion. Her hands go to my hair, she runs her fingers through and holds on to my hair. __

_Stand by my side, side, side__  
><em>_When the sky, falls, down__  
><em>_I'll be there, i'll be there__  
><em>_You've got that smile__  
><em>_That only heaven can make__  
><em>_I pray to God every day__  
><em>_To keep you forever_

Eventually the need to breathe takes over. I lean my head against hers. "wow" was all she said. "wow indeed"

We get interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I turn and look to see who it was, everyone was staring at us with smiles on their face apart from Mitchell who had a look of disgust on his face, but i ignored it. "you owe me £10 Jared" Jake shouts. "wait" i say "you bet on us?"

"yup, i said you two would kiss tonight, were as Jared said u wouldn't until your date"

"oh" was all i said.

BPOV

That kiss was amazing! Sam uley must really like me. You don't kiss people like that if you don't really like them. The dance was also good, he seems really romantic, and I can't wait and see what our date will be like.

By know everyone was ready to sleep, people were spread out everywhere and anywhere, i slept next to Sam. As soon as i lay down his arm automatically went around me. "good night sam" "night Bella".

When i woke up i was still in the same position as last night, i wriggled free of Sams death grip, i then realised that Embry was awake and sitting by a small fire and a little stove. "Hey Em" "oh hey Bella, do you want some coffee?" "yeah sure, where did you get the stove from? You didn't have it last night" "i ran home about half an hour ago and got it and some stuff foe breakfast"

We sat and talked quietly for 10 minutes when i herd Sam and a few others starting to wake up. That's when i noticed that Mitch had gone. He must have went home early or something.

Sam came over "moring bells" he gave me a quick peck on the lips and i asked him if he wanted some coffee, he just nodded his head.

An hour or so later everyone was awake and eating the breakfast that Embry had made during that Mitchell came back claiming he went home to get something, after that we all cleared up are mess so it looked like we had never been here, well apart from where the fire had been.

As we walked home together we arranged to meet for dinner at sues diner, we all parted ways apart from me Jake as we live next door to each other, Mitchell had gone home ahead of us.

"So how you finding it here so far Bella?" Jake asked to break the silence. "I love it Jake, I love each and every one of your friends too, and they're all great." "That they are, but they are your friends too Bella, they will look after you at school on Monday."

"So are you going to take me to school on my first day?" "of course but we are taking my car and not that old heep of a truck Charlie has" he says while laughing. "ok, anyway i wanted to buy a new car next week"

We parted with a goodbye and that he would come over in a few hours so that we could go to the diner.

**What do you think? Remember i don't own any of these characters apart from Mitchell they belong to SM. Next chapters will include Bellas first day of school. Which im working on at the moment.**

**The song in this chapter is by chris brown and is called next to you. I don't own it.**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry I havnt updated I will update as soon as I can, im in the middle of writing a new chapter and will post as soon as I can, thank you for all the reviews xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEXT TO YOU:** Chapter six

BPOV

As soon as I got home I went for a quick shower and changed into dark blue skinny jeans , a black vest top and my black plimsolls, and I straitened my hair, after quickly checking my self in the mirror I went down stairs so I could grab a small bite to eat as I was still hungry.

I found Charlie and Billy watching the football game "hey dad, Billy"

"hey Bella" the say at the same time never taking their eyes off the game.

"im going to make a sandwich, do you two want one?" I ask knowing that they will most likely be hungry. They both look at each before Charlie replies that they would love one, I decide to make tuna sandwich's with cucumber. As I was making the last of the three sandwich's Jake walks through the door. "hey Jake, you want a sandwich?" I ask also knowing that he will be hungry due to the fact that these guys seem to eat a lot of food. He nods and heads into the living room to watch the game with Charlie and Billy.

Once I've finished with the sandwiches I quickly clean the mess I made and head to the living room to give the boys their food, they all mutter a thank you.

Once me and Jake finish our food, we decide to head to the diner a little early, just as we were about to leave Mitchell pops into my mind, maybe he wants to walk with us.

"hey why don't we see if Mitch wants to come with us" jake says as if he read my mind.

"yeah, I'll go get him" I reply

I run upstairs and knock on his door, there's no reply so I knock harder "Mitch" I shout just incase he never herd me.

I decide to walk into his room, he's not there so I check his bathroom and he isn't there either. Something shinny caught my eye, as I look to see what it is it becomes clear that it's a small knife.

But what gets my attention is that there's blood on the knife, I decide to leave it for all I know Mitchell could use that for when he goes fishing but I will keep a close eye on him just incase.

I run back down stairs where Jake is waiting "he's not there" Jake just shrugs his shoulders, "bye dad, bye Billy I shout as we go out the back door.

While we walk to the diner we find Jared and Kim so we decide to walk with them. "you excited for school tomorrow Bella?" Kim asks. "I am a little bit but I'm also nervous, I hate being the new kid"

"I bet it will be fine, people will stop staring after a while, but properly not if you hang out with the guys, everyone stares at them because they are so big. They think that we do drugs and drink everyday. They also think that me, Emily, Leah and Ash sleep with all of the guys but we don't."

"I know you guys don't do any of that, maybe they are just jealous of you all, I mean look at you girls your stunners who wouldn't stare at you!" "awww thanks Bella, I'm really glad you're here, I think of you as a sister already"

"really Kim?"

"yeah, all of us think that why apart from Sam cause he really likes you"

"I know I like him too, it feels as if I can never leave him and I know this might seem weird as we only just met but I have strong feelings for him"

"that's not weird at all Bella, I felt the same with Jared"

We arrive at the dinner just 10 minuets before the rest of the guys including Mitchell, we all order food and drinks and chat with each other. I meet Leah and Seth's mom sue, she's really nice and even offered me a job if I wanted to one, to which I squealed and hugged sue a thank you, she said I could start, next Monday and that Leah would show me what to do.

All in all we had a great day, after the diner we went to the beach for a few hours just messing about and playing in the water, Mitchell even seemed to be having fun to which I was happy about. The guys decided to cliff dive but me and the girls stayed on the beach to sun bathe. After the guys finished diving they came back to us, Sam picked me up and ran to the water with me a through me in, I decided that if I was in the water then he should be too, I got Quill and Jake to through him in too, we ended up having a water fight.

As the sun was about to set we all decided to go home for some much need sleep for school tomorrow, I kissed and hugged all the guys but kissed Sam a bit longer than the rest of them.

Tomorrow will be fun I think to myself before I fall asleep.

SPOV

I've had a great day today, we all went to the diner and then went to the beach, we swam and jumped off the cliffs. At around sun set everyone went home as we all had school tomorrow plus me Jared and Paul are working down the station afterwards.

When I got home I made myself something to eat as I was starving again! I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a run in my wolf form.

Once I phased I realised that Paul was here too. "hey bro" I say. We make small talk for a while until he decides to leave to sleep. It felt great that I can now get some time to myself. I ran the boarder around La Push, somehow with out me realising I ended up at Bella's house. I listened for any movement but herd none, I tried to listen more carefully but all I could pick up was what I thought was Bella breathing. I lay under her window listening to her sleep for a hour or so before I decided it was time for me to go to sleep.

Once I was home I went straight to my bed room and fell asleep in record time.

**I know sams pov is a bit short but I hope you guys like this, also im sorry for a late update, I've just been busy with work and that. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
